Love Never Gives Up
by TaurielThranduillion
Summary: This is the Sequel to Love Always Finds A Way
1. Chapter 1

Legolas

"Tauriel!" I yelled. No answer. "Tauriel!" I tried again. " This isn't funny!" I said out loud. I heard female laughing up in the trees. I look up to see a red haired women in a green dress flying towards me. She knocked me down and i grunted. She chuckled and I flipped her over. " Ah!" She gasped in surprise. It was my turn to laugh. She struggled to get out from under me but I was stronger than her. " Serves you right my lady. " I whisper in her ear. I kiss each cheek gently and look at her chocolate brown eyes. They have a certain bit of fierceness in them that just amazes me. Tauriel struggled more and I sit upon her effortlessly. She finally gives up and I laugh. " Give up yet?" She never would admit it but I had won.

" Never." She grunts. " Good. Cause I surrender. " I get off of her and help her up. She pushes me up against a tree. Then she walks of with her hips swaying. I watched her for a while and then walked off after her. She looked behind her and saw me. When she did she rushed into a run. I started to run after her. We raced to the castle and I touched the door first. "I win! Pay up!" She rolls her eyes and walk towards me. She pushes me against the great oak doors. Then she puts her perfect red lips against my pale pink lips. It's stays there for a minute or two. But those lips were taken from me to soon. So I turned her over and switched us around. I kissed her long and hard. Maybe a little too hard because we fell through the doors. Directly at the feet of my Lord Father.

He cleared his throat and stepped over us. His robes draped over my face. I pushed them off and got up. When I was up I helped my wife up. Tauriel and I walked to our room together where she took a bath a and I brushed my long blonde hair that had grown out again after the orcs had cut it. I still had a scar on my shoulder from where I got cut and Tauriel had a scar on her wrist to her arm. We had never forgotten what had happened. Orlk still lived and needed to be destroyed. I sighed and got the thought out of my head. Tauriel went to her side of them room and picked out a couple dresses.

" Which one?" She asked me. " Umm. The white one. Oh and do your hair in a braid. " I said. She nodded and dressed in the white gown. " Tie it for me?" I came over and started to lace up the back of her dress. She winced as I pulled it too tight.

" Sorry." I said. When I finished tying it up in the back I kissed her neck and shoulders and she giggled. She goes and sits down at her mirror and French braids her hair. Tauriel tucks in the lose ends and ties them together with a blue ribbon. I throw on my robes and she puts my crown on me and I place her crown on her. Together we walk down to the throne rooms and sit in our thrones. As of a week ago I had become king and my father had become king regent. Tauriel was now really my queen. I looked over at her and smiled. She played her hand on my hand and I looked back out. Soon our people came in discussing their problems.

Only one had my full attention." My Lord and Lady. The orcs have taken my wife and daughter. I need to get her back. Will you please help me? " I looked over at Tauriel and she nodded. " We shall go off and retrieve your family. " The farmer started crying gratefully. After everyone leaves Tauriel and I pack for the long journey ahead of us. I see that Tauriel packs her knives, daggers, swords, arrows in the quiver and her bow. Along with a map, two pairs of clothes and a hair brush. Women. All I pack is our sleeping bags, two capes, ropes and my knives and daggers. And my bow with a quiver full of arrows. I saddle Grańthi and Tauriel saddles Thárshon. Once we have loaded them on the horses we set off. My Lord Father had taken over as King intill we are back.


	2. Chapter 2

Tauriel

I look at the map. " This way is the shortest. We should reach the Orc campout about dawn. "I tell Legolas. I nod and have an idea. " Let's race to the break area! One two three go!" He raced off and I am in the lead. It went on for about half an hour when the horses got tired. We stopped and rested. Since we tied no one won. Legolas brought out the sleeping bags and I laid next to him. Night fell and Legolas massaged my back. I feel asleep cuddled in his arms and listening to his heart. It was about morning and I woke up. Legolas wasn't next to me. I tried to say something but couldn't. There was a piece of fabric around my mouth. It smelled familiar. I finally realized why- it was part of Legolas's cape! I looked around for him and saw him about ten feet from me. We weren't where we fell asleep. Legolas's eyes opened and widened. He saw me and tried to get over but that doesn't really work when both of us were tied to two separate trees. Orlk walked around us grunting noises at his henchmen and looked at Legolas.

" So you are king now Elf stink?" Legolas nodded. I looked around for any sign of a mother and daughter. Movement over in the tents caught my eyes. A little girl walked out and so did a women. That must be them. Legolas looked at them and looked back like he recognized her. "MMFH!" I realized that he did recognize her. My heart skipped a beat. Was she an old love? Girlfriend? Fiancé? My heart beats were fast. The women looked over. " Legolas?!" She said. He nodded. She ran over to him and pulls of his gag. " Oh Valar. It really is you!" She hugged him. He looks over at me and sees the fury in my eyes.

" Tauriel meet Sairalinde Calmcaicl. Sairalinde Calmcaicl meet my wife. Tauriel." She looks over at me. " Your wife?" She asks. He nods. She looks disapponted. I wasn't happy. The orcs were watching. The little girl came over to me and removed my gag. She smiled the cutest smile at me ever and I smiled back at her. Then she ran back to her mother. Sairalinde comes over to me and asked me a question. " Aren't you the captain of Mirkwood Guard?" I nod and she continues. " Why did you marry a lowly Silvan she-elf Legolas?" He looks at me and says with no hesitation- " Because I love her. "And I blush. The Orcs take the mother and daughter away and leave me to talk to Legolas. " Who is she?!" I demand of him. " Why does she look at you with sick puppy dog eyes?!" I yell. He looks at me and sighs. "Sairalinde Calmcaicl was my arranged marriage for me since I was 100. It ended when I turned 450. I started to fall for her and she fell hard for me. We only... Once but it didn't do anything. I never loved her like I love you. I learned later that her mother had me under a spell. That's why I had fallen for her. But I'm afraid that she still loves me. "He looks down and sighs. I feel relived. " How old is that child Legolas?" His head snaps up. " I...Don't know. "He sounds worried. " Oy! Bring that women out her again!" Legolas yells at the Orc nearby and the Orc does.

"Sairalinde. How old is your daughter?" He asks with a tone in his voice. Sairalinde Looks at Legolas.

" 100 years. " He is taken back. " Is that... Is she... My child?" He started to say holding back tears. "I don't know. Around then I married my husband and did that. But I don't know. Only when she grows will I know. " Her voice quavered. Legolas takes a deep breath and a tear slides down his face. If I hadn't been tied up I would have wiped it away. He looks at me with red eyes. " I wanted my first child to be with you..." He whispered. I decided to tell him.

" Actually Legolas?" I say uncomfortably. He looks up. " You do have a child with me. " I look at my stomach and so did he. " Your... You are...pregnant?" There is joy in his hoarse voice. " Yes. I felt it last week but didn't know how to tell you. Your going to be a father and I know you will do well!" He gasps with delight and now tears of joy flood. The Orcs take Sairalinde Back into the tent. Legolas struggled with the ropes that was probably the one in his bag. Night fell and the orcs went inside their tents. Then when it was clear Legolas jumped up. I gasped. " But... how?" I sputter and he brings out a knife. " I always keep a knife with me. There's a pocket in my cape I'm wearing. He cuts me free and kisses me. " So that falling down on the great oak doors in front of my father probably wasn't the greatest for our child. " He places his pale hand on my stomach." Any ideas for a name?" He asks me quite curiously. " Well I was thinking Artanis for a girl and Gwindor for a male?" Legolas smiles and responds. " I love them. Especially the girl name." He looks at me. I feel something in my stomach and groan. " It's kicking. " Legolas picks me up ad places me on out horses that were tied up to a pole. "Take this. If I'm not back then go." He hands me the royal seal meaning that if he does I would be left in charge of Mirkwood. Then he disappears into the tent. A minute later out came Sairalinde and her daughter. They jumped onto the other horse. "Legolas said go! Go horses!" Sairalinde said and I shake my head. " No. I will not leave my husband in there. " I try to get off but Sairalinde smacks my horse and Thárshon gallops out of my control. " NO! Legolas!" I scream. Sairalinde is behind me and makes sure I can't get off the horse. Tears flood down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Legolas/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I watched her ride off- my wife and child. I realized that I might not ever see them again but I needed to get them out of there first. I grabbed my stuff and placed it on one of the Orcs beasts. It made a very loud sound and two orcs came out from the tent kind of groggy. I shot down one but the other tackled me. " Let's see how Orlk will take a fancy to you letting them escape. But we shall have fun eh?" I think about Tauriel and how I will never see her again. I kick hard and move but I'm overpowered. The giant Orlk makes a motion and the club in his hand hits my head knocking me out cold. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I wake up in the morning with an awful headache. I had been stripped of all my valuables including my silver armor. I had only my leather pants and my silk shirt with a tie. My boots were still with me but my clasps had been taken. I was glad I gave Tauriel the seal. Now she would be the ruler of the elves. She must be sobbing her eyes out. I had to stay strong for her. I had to get out for her and my child. I looked into my boot for another secret dagger but that had been clever enough to look every where. I cursed. " Oh Valar Tauriel. Why did you have to be so perfect for me to die for you? I need you more than ever now. " I sobbed. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Taurieldiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I sobbed into my silk covers. I was locked in my own room because of my child. They wanted to protect me and my child. If anything happens to this child then the heir to the Elven throne would be gone. Unless I got pregnant again and that is very rare. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"In the morning every week I would wait outside on my balcony searching for him. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"About a year passed and every day since I had still waited outside on my balcony for him. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I walked out into the woods passing by the garden I loved so much. I had become the queen of Mirkwood and now ruled all the elves. Including the one in my giant belly. I was nearing my due date. I rubbed my stomach and walked of into the woods. My memory's were all I had left of him. My true love. Thranduil expected me to marry again and a young elf about my age came to court me. I had fled in fear because I wasn't ready. I won't remarry for a while. I walked deeper into the woods when I heard a crack. I jumped and looked around to see a club. SMACK. div 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in a musty dark room. I looked around. I couldn't see anything. There was a body over in the corner of another elf. Blonde hair and pale skin. I couldn't see his eyes because their were locked closed. Poor elf. Dead in the orcs camp. I ran a hand over the belly and felt a kick.

" Ah! Oh!" I moaned. The body in the corner shifted. It wasn't dead. I looked closer. Bloodied and bruised in tattered clothing. The eyes flickered open and two sapphires stared open. I couldn't say anything. I started to sob. He looks over at me.

" Oh! Legolas! It's you! Your alive!" Tears flood out of my eyes. He looks at me and tries to come closer. " Tauriel! I knew you where ok!" He looks down at my belly and I nod.

" It's coming soon. " I moan as another tremble goes through my body. Legolas strained and pulled and finally the chains have out. "Every day I pull on them. They got loser and loser. "He kneels at me and kisses my bump. I sob and embrace him. He does the same. " I thought I had lost you." I murmur. " Shhhh! I am always here for you!" He kisses me. The orcs come in and take Legolas out. "NO!" I beg. Then a big thing goes through me. " AH!ITS HAPPENING!" I scream as the baby tried to come out. Legolas stops and struggles more. The Orc grabs his sword and does the worst thing possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas

I watch as they cut my wife open and pull him out. My son. My baby boy-heir to the throne." Gwindor!" Tauriel slumps in the floor and the orcs taken the child and let me go. I rushed too her and try to stop the blood. They let us go. I take her on a beast and Rush her back to the castle where she is in the hall of remedies for four weeks. I sleep beside her every night. She is wrapped in bandages all around her chest and stomach. My hand is under hers when it tenses. I look up, my red eyes were dried out from the crying. She flinched and stirs. I sit up and watch inpatient. Her eyes flicker open and find mine. The sorrow in them in terrible. Tauriel sits up and moans with pain. A sharp sense goes up my spine just listening to it. She leans her head into mine and starts sobbing. I sob along with her. She unwinds her bandages and her gash is revealed. It it deep and bloody. I kiss her scar over and over again and she grimaced. It was about a week later when we both stopped crying.

50 years later

Gwindor

I stepped outside my fathers tent. My friends were everywhere. All of the Orcs smiled as I passed by. My father- Orlk handed me my axe sword and i went hunting. I was the best hunter ever. But my father said it was cause I was adopted. Apparently some elf didn't want me so the orcs kept me. The only thing I know was my fathers name- Legolas. But that was all my father would tell me. I call him my father because he has been since I was born. Any way I raced off into the woods and went the farthest I had ever been before. I decided to go look for my father- who ever he was and learn something's about me. Like why he gave me up. So I raced off to the nearest town- Mirkwood. My kind blonde hair blew behind me and my blue eyes looked around. I saw the town and started asking around for Legolas. A nice young she-elf told me that he was in the castle so I headed up there and banged on the great oak doors. They opened.


	6. Chapter 6

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"50 years later/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Gwindor div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I stepped outside my fathers tent. My friends were everywhere. All of the Orcs smiled as I passed by. My father- Orlk handed me my axe sword and i went hunting. I was the best hunter ever. But my father said it was cause I was adopted. Apparently some elf didn't want me so the orcs kept me. The only thing I know was my fathers name- Legolas. But that was all my father would tell me. I call him my father because he has been since I was born. Any way I raced off into the woods and went the farthest I had ever been before. I decided to go look for my father- who ever he was and learn something's about me. Like why he gave me up. So I raced off to the nearest town- Mirkwood. My kind blonde hair blew behind me and my blue eyes looked around. I saw the town and started asking around for Legolas. A nice young she-elf told me that he was in the castle so I headed up there and banged on the great oak doors. They opened. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Legolasdiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As I sat in my throne with my wife next to me the great oak doors opened and a young male elf stepped in. He reminded me of myself. I couldn't help but to stare. " I am looking for Legolas?" He called. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"" That is King Legolas to you." He stood up. The boy gasped. " Your my father?!" His mouth dropped. Legolas just stared. Tauriel stood up.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"" What's your name boy?" She said quite quietly. " Gwindor. " The boy responded. Tauriel fell to her knees and tears poured out." Come to me son!" She gasped. Gwindor walked closer. " Why did you give me up?" He asks rudley. Tauriel looked up. "We never did. Those orcs cut you out of my belly and took you. " and with that she lifts her blouse to show the scar. " So you did want me?" He asks. " We cried for years thinking they had killed you. You are my baby boy!" Legolas cries. Gwindor rushed up into our arms. We all sobbed together. div 


End file.
